


Dance of the Six Shirts

by Coconutice22



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel is a Tease, Dean loves to bottom, Finger Fucking, M/M, PWP, SO MUCH LUBE, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, a lot of lube, fluffy kinky sex, schmoopyoopyness ahead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconutice22/pseuds/Coconutice22
Summary: Castiel indulges his boyfriend's newly revealed kink.





	Dance of the Six Shirts

Castiel took a moment to admire the sight of Dean, naked, propped up on their bed against a stack of pillows. He tilted to his head as a curious thought hit him.

“How do you always end up naked before me?”

“You have more clothes to take off,” Dean shrugged.

“We both know that’s not true,” Cas said, gesturing to the pile of clothes Dean had left in his wake. He’d been wearing _three_ different shirts this time.

“You caught me,” Dean smirked, reaching down to grasp his thickening cock with his right hand.

Castiel was still in his slacks, shirt and tie. In fact, all he’d managed to take off in the time Dean had completely stripped was his socks and jacket.

As Castiel loosened his tie some and then completely removed it, he observed Dean’s cock perking up even more. By the time he’d undone two of his shirt buttons, Dean was moaning lightly, thumb running lightly over the tip of his now plump, pink cock.

He paused before he undid any further buttons, just taking in the sight… and maybe trying to tease Dean a little.

“Don’t stop,” Dean pouted.

“Is this… a thing for you? Watching me strip?”

“If I admit to it, will you keep going?” Dean sounded far too in control for Castiel’s liking.

Castiel continued unbuttoning his shirt and shrugged it off.

“It is a thing then. You like watching me strip. What should I take off next, Dean?”

Dean bit his lip and hissed a little when Castiel took advantage of the slightly chilled air and tweaked his own right nipple.

“You’ve only got your pants left to go, so those.”

“Those what?” Castiel reprimanded gently.

Dean’s face was starting to heat up in the way it did when he was really turned on.

“Those… please? Please take your pants off. Pants, off, please?”

“As you wish.”

He unbuckled his belt and slipped it through the loops.

“Why do you like this?” he had to ask, had to understand so he could do better by Dean in the future.

“It’s like, guh,” Dean hissed, his cock was now wet with precome. “Like this blast of happiness. Of knowing you want me so much you’re prepared to get naked in front of me.”

Dean was so vulnerable when he was turned on, so prone to honesty. It was something Castiel had only discovered about the other man since they’d first gotten together the previous month. It was also just one of the many reasons he knew he had to protect Dean from others. Had to do everything he could to ensure he was the only being that got to see Dean like this for the rest of their lives.

“Now your underwear?” Dean asked shyly, like he wasn’t sure if Castiel would completely strip.

Castiel put his thumbs in under the elastic of his boxer shorts and used them to slowly leverage the fabric down. Dean started bucking into his own fist the moment Castiel’s pubic hair first appeared over the top of the shorts. Castiel paused again upon seeing this, his own dick now hard – though he knew it could get harder.

“If you come now, you think you can come again later?”

“Maybe?”

“You don’t sound very sure of that, Dean.”

Dean huffed and spread his arms out so he could hold onto the headboard. “Better?”

Castiel nodded his approval.

“So this is why you like strip clubs then?”

Dean breath was labored, tendons and muscles taught. The position he was holding himself in couldn’t be comfortable, but Castiel wasn’t done teasing his lover just yet.

“What? No, no, I like the food at the strip clubs. Good food.”

Castiel blinked. “The food? But all these people taking off clothes, indulging you in your favorite kink and--”

“Nooo,” Dean whined. “No, just like it when you’re doing it for me, me alone. When I know after there will be cuddling.”

A smile broke out on Castiel’s face without him realizing it. “Oh.”

He dropped his underwear fully to the ground to reward Dean’s continued honesty. Dean’s cock had drooped a little but was happier once Castiel was on the bed, crawling up towards Dean. Castiel positioned himself over Dean so that he could take their cocks into one of his hands and stroke them together. Dean, meanwhile, continued to hold onto the headboard.

“You’re exquisite,” Castiel murmured against Dean’s skin as he kissed up his neck. “A new surprise around every corner.”

“I wondered how long it’d take you to work out I’m always naked first.” Dean turned his head to direct Castiel’s hot, wet kisses to where he wanted them next.

“If you just told me… but then, you’re so shy.” He tightened his fingers further around their cocks. It was slightly on the side of too much friction, but he knew they both liked that. Just one of the many ways they’d discovered they were compatible. “I think I like that about you. You’re my own Pandora’s box of sexual pleasure.”

“So you don’t want me to be more direct?” Dean pulled forwards, one hand coming off the headboard so he could touch Castiel’s shoulder.

Castiel thought a second. “Sometimes. If I’m not picking up on things quickly enough, then you should be more direct. You deserve all the pleasure I can give you, Dean. And no matter how much I try, I am not always good at noticing subtle hints.”

“I want you to finger fuck me, rough, hard, fast. Use a lot of lube. Like so much lube I can’t get clean without a shower – several showers. And then after, I want you to come on my chest.”

“That is oddly specific. Another kink of yours?” Castiel slowed his strokes on their cocks. He could tell from the way Dean was tensing things would be over soon if he didn’t.

“Last few years, every time I spanked the monkey–”

“Do you have to always use that phrase?”

Dean smirked and kissed Castiel chastely on the cheek. “Yup. Every time I’ve spanked that monkey? I’ve imagined it was you stretching me out. And after I’d come, I’d pretend that was your come on my chest. I just want to feel what it is like for real, without it being my hand that cramps up.”

Castiel stretched to grab the lube from under a pillow, where it had rolled to after their session that morning.

“I feel that the only correct course of action is to play this out. Would you like that, Dean?”

“Yes, a fuck load of yes,” Dean rasped. His pupils had blown wide with lust.

“This has to be about $2 worth of lube here, Dean.” Castiel had poured a good amount over his fingers, so much so that they were dripping. He moved so he had better leverage to properly finger fuck Dean. He inserted his middle finger first, straight in, right up to the second knuckle.

“That’s like, ahhh yes,” Dean squirmed, “like, 2 cents at the most.”

“Not of this particular lubricant, Dean. I made sure to pick up the nicer stuff last time.”

“Oh?” His grip on the headboard was white-knuckled and yet he was managing to fake nonchalance so well. Castiel knew he had to do something about that.

“Can you guess why it was so expensive?”

“Because you’re a fool for expensive packa-- oh. Oh fuck.” Dean’s toes curled. “Is that warming? Or cooling?”

“Both.” Castiel stuck in his index finger now. He fucked Dean with his two fingers, working the lube as far in as he could, stretching his hole.

Dean had been a most patient teacher when it came to teaching Castiel the fine art of finger fucking. Castiel, in return, had become a most excellent pupil, learning so well Dean was reluctant to go long without bottoming for Castiel.

“Before you came along, I didn’t think anyone could ever make this feel as good as it does when I do it to myself.”

Dean had finally given up holding onto the headboard so he could hold onto Castiel’s shoulders and move against his strong fingers.

“You taught me well.” Castiel dropped more kisses wherever he could reach on Dean. And though he wasn’t touching his own cock, it was enjoying this experience nonetheless.

He slipped in a third finger and set about trying to locate Dean’s prostate. It was nearly Castiel’s favorite spot on Dean’s body, third only to his soul and eyes.

“Dean, you know you have to be quieter than that,” Castiel tutted and kissed Dean deeply on the mouth. “You don’t want Sam complaining again.”

“He’s just jealous he doesn’t have you and your magical fingers,” Dean assured Castiel. “Cas, oh Cas, fuck, Cas!”

Castiel let out a laugh and maneuvered his pinky finger into Dean as well. “I think you’re doing it on purpose now.” He sped up and jammed his fingers in rougher, more like a finger punch. “It’s funny how soft you are here,” he wiggled his fingers, “while being so hard here,” Castiel nodded towards Dean’s dick.

“I love you, fuck, I love you,” Dean half-sobbed. “You’re perfect.” Dean’s eyes were wide and wet.

“No, you’re perfect.”

“Perfect with you,” Dean cried out as his back arched and his cock twitched again and come dribbled out. It wasn’t a lot of come, much to Castiel’s sadness, but then again, Dean had come last only a few hours earlier.

Dean’s body was lax and content. A condition only good sex got him too.

“You glow after orgasm,” Castiel noted tenderly.

“Not literally?” Dean had to ask.

“No,” Castiel gave Dean an indulgent look. “Not literally. You just look so happy.”

Dean clenched his buttocks up, putting pressure on the four fingers Castiel still had in him. “You make me really happy.”

Castiel pulled out his still lube-wet hand, his fingers already missing the warmth of Dean surrounding them. He used his hand to start stroking down his own firm, erect cock, while he moved into position straddling Dean.

“And now for the grand finale.”

“You look so hot doing that,” Dean encouraged. “You’re the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. Ain’t no porn that’s ever been this good, ain’t no being that’s ever turned me on as much as you do just sitting there.”

“How’s your hole feeling?” Castiel had to know. His cock needed to know.

“Loose,” Dean said after a moment of contemplation. “Cold. Lonely.”

“You want me to fuck you instead?” Castiel offered.

“No, maybe? Guh, can you clone yourself so you can do this all at once? I really want you to come on my chest”

Castiel chuckled, amused how turned on Dean still was.

“It’s okay, Dean,” he assured him. “I’m coming on your chest, and later I’ll fuck you so hard.”

Dean whined and seemed generally pleased with this news.

“I bet you’ll still be all wet from the lube I left in there. Do you want a plug to keep you all ready for me later?”

Dean was still nodding as Castiel finally came, spraying thick, creamy ropes of come and painting up Dean’s lightly freckled chest, just as he’d promised. Castiel slid sideways after so he could gather up Dean into a hug. They were both a mess, and both the happier for it.

“Thank you,” said Dean, already half asleep.

“Thank you for trusting me with your kinks.”

“S’not a kink. Just like watching you strip for me.” Dean snuggled closer, pulling Castiel’s arm across his body.

Dean feel asleep soon after.

“So is a kink,” Castiel uttered softly. He stroked Dean’s hip with his thumb already calculating how much fluid he’d have to make Dean drink once he woke up to re-hydrate him. Lucky for Dean, taking care of a fucked-out sleepy Dean was Castiel’s favorite kink.

_I should wear more layers to prolong the strip show_ , Castiel concluded. _Is six shirts too many shirts?_

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write about Castiel stripping for Dean because it amused me to think Dean would be naked first when he has so much more to take off. 
> 
> However, these bastards made it turn out at least 4x as long as I expected, gulp. 
> 
> Not beta read (soz!) feel free to drop me a note though if there's a correction I should definitely be making. I tried to pick out all my Britishisms but probably something has slipped through. 
> 
> Feel free to come say hi on Tumblr! I'm [perfackles](http://www.perfackles.tumblr.com/) for anything Supernatural related. 
> 
> Or my general fandom account [coconutice22](http://www.coconutice22.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
